


Navigating the world of teaching on a low salary and high hospital bills to pay

by TheSteinsGateFormula



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Parenting, Class E - Freeform, Comedy, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Idiots in Love, Past Abuse, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula
Summary: In another reality, Koro-sensei stayed human, married Aguri, and taught E Class.But, this brought with it it's own set of problems.
Relationships: Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I really wanted to take a look at since I like the idea of an AU with Human Koro-sensei.

He’d seen the death of over a hundred men and women, some innocent, some not.

He’d grown up a country where a woman would sell her child for a slice of bread.

He’d been trafficked across countries in a grate that smelt of his own filth.

He’d suffered and struggled his entire life…and he would go through that all again if it meant he didn’t need to be in this staff meeting.

“Hello, everyone.” Principal Asano smiled brightly, clamping a hand on his shoulder as the two of them stepped into the staff room. “I’d like to introduce our new hire, Mr Korosanai.”

The moment he stepped into the staff room with the Principal by his side, the conversation died as all eyes turned on him.

He gulped, his pale hands were clammy as he stood there in his oversized brown suit jacket and ridiculous goofy crescent moon tie Aguri had bought him for his birthday. His mop of dark hair slightly untidy since he’d had to run from the train station this morning since he’d been running late from the hospital.

“U-uh, nice to meet you all!” he exclaimed, smiling too wide. “But please, you can all call me Koro-sensei!”

There was silence when they all stared at him blankly.

_Yes, he’d much prefer a knife in the back than this._

“Uh…” Koro-sensei’s skin grew clammier.

_Aguri had loved the name…_

The Principal chuckled pleasantly. “Mr _Korosanai_ will be taking over 3-E following Yukimura-sensei’s illness.” He clapped him on the back. “One we wish her a full recovery for.”

His smile wavered when the pitying looks cast over the other teachers' faces.

_Pity was the last thing Aguri wanted._

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” The Principal proposed like he was a new student and not a qualified teacher.

“Yes! Of course,” Koro-sensei kept his smile in place. “I look forward to working with all of you!”

“It might be a bit of a hike,” one of the male teachers said, triggering a round of laughs from the other teachers.

His brow furrowed, smile fading when he missed the joke. “Uh…”

The Principal chuckled. “Now, let’s not tease.” He smiled down at him, the extra inch of height proving more irritating than it should. “Why don’t you let yourself get acquainted before we start, Mr Korosanai?”

He forced his smile to stay cheerful. “Of course!”

“Wonderful.” The Principal practically shoved him towards the other teachers like offering a lamb to wolves. “No need to be shy.”

Koro-sensei straightened his tie and straightened up as he nervously approached the two male and one female teacher who were eyeing him like hawks. They were older and definitely sharper dressed than him…all the teachers were.

“Hello!” He shook the first teacher's hand, a man with dark hair wearing a white shirt and blazer. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The other teacher raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, nice to meet you. I’m Mr Kensaku Ono.”

“Mrs Etsuki,” the female teacher greeted him politely next.

The next teacher gave his hand a strong shake and grinned. “Mr Jiro Yamagato!”

Koro-sensei’s grip tightened when his hand was crushed. “A pleasure!” He quickly pulled his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, how long have you all been teaching here.”

“It’ll be seven years now,” Mrs Etsuki replied.

“Ten for me.” Yamagato punched his shoulder.

Ono sighed. “Coming up to three years.” He grimaced. “Pay’s good.” Then he smirked. “Well, so long as you’re not new.”

Koro-sensei twiddled his fingers. “Yes, now you mention it I was hoping for a little bump in pay…”

Yamagato laughed, patting him on the back hard, nearly knocking him over. “Yeah, good luck with that.” He smiled crookedly. “The Chairman doesn’t consider pay rises until after a year, _and_ a performance review.”

“Right…” Koro-sensei frowned, looking over his shoulder at the Principal who was chatting pleasantly with another member of staff. “He did avoid discussing negotiations.”

“Yes.” Etsuki’s smile strained. “He’s very…particular in how things are done. You’ll learn to navigate your way around it.”

“You just gotta survive those 3-E brats first,” Mr Ono replied dismissively. “New hires always get stuck with them.”

Koro-sensei’s smile grew. “Oh, I didn’t get stuck with them.” He felt a swell of delight at their confused expression. “I insisted on being appointed their teacher!”

“Huh?” Mr Ono frowned. “Why would—?”

“If I can have everyone’s attention,” Principal Asano interrupted, smiling. “We’re about to begin the meeting, so if you could all be so kind as to be seated.”

Koro-sensei shot Mr Ono a smile while the teacher frowned.

***

They hadn’t been lying about the hike.

Koro-sensei crawled into the classroom, caked in sweat and late for his first class. “Doesn’t this school have wheelchair access!” He gasped, sliding the door open. “My legs are—oh…”

All his students were seated and staring at him in surprise while he was crawling on the floor and covered in sweat.

Koro-sensei felt his soul leave his body briefly before he grabbed it and quickly regained his bearings. “Hello!” He jumped to his feet, his face bright red. “Apologies! I didn’t realise how late I was!” He raced to the front, dumping his bag on the desk and grabbing some chalk. “I’m your new teacher! Mr Korosanai!” He wrote his name and then crossed it out. “But that’s a mouthful, you can call me KORO-SENSEI!”

He wrote the name as large as possible on the board, before grinning at them. “So! Are we ready to learn boys and girls!?”

“Uh…”

The class stared at him in surprise.

“Do you mind repeating that but like…not at the speed of light?” A girl with long blond hair remarked.

“Also why Koro-sensei? Korosanai isn’t hard to say,” a girl with short dark bobbed hair commented, shrugging.

“Uh…” Koro-sensei’s smile twitched, sweating. “Um, well…”

“Pfft, Korosanai sounds made up anyway!” One of the taller and bulkier boys at the back scoffed. “You get it out of a Manga or something?”

“No!” Koro-sensei replied defensively, blushing. “Besides, aren’t all names made up?” He quickly picked up the roll book. “Which speaking of…” He opened it off and quickly scanned their photos, matching names to faces. “Let’s check everyone’s accounted for, shall we?”

The class quietened, but he could see it was out of disinterest rather than politeness.

“Akabane, Karma?” He called the first name.

No one answered, causing him to frown and look around for the red-headed boy who should be seated at the back.

“Um…” A student with long blue hair tied back who he’d at first mistaken for a girl, Nagisa, raised their hand. “Sir, Karma’s on suspension, he won’t be back for another three weeks.”

“Oh.” Koro-sensei was caught off guard slightly, having not been informed. “I see.”

“Might as well get used to it,” A blond student, Muramatsu, muttered, sighing. “Just how it is here…”

Koro-sensei forced his smile to stick despite the overall low mood quickly overcoming the room. “Well, I’m sure we’ll all see him soon!” He said brightly while they all stayed silent. “Then we can catch him up on all the fun he’s missed.”

They started to look even more disinterested.

He quickly realised he was losing them and moved onto the next person on the list. “Isogai Yuma?”

“Here, sir.” A smartly dressed boy with dark hair which looked like antennas raised his hand slightly and smiled.

Koro-sensei nodded, going through the rest of the list.

***

By the time the day was over and he’d finally finished his second staff meeting (why did the Principal insist on so many meetings anyway?!) he finally made it to the hospital at 18:00.

Koro-sensei loosened his tie, carrying some snacks and junk food in a shopping bag when he came to Aguri’s hospital room.

She was drinking some herbal tea while staring out of the window where her vase of flowers was, and a pink cardigan over her shoulders and hospital gown; a sight that made him smile. “Hello, dear!” she greeted brightly when she saw him. “How was your day?”

He grinned, walking over to the armchair by her bed. “Nerve-wracking…” He kissed her forehead as he sat down and collapsed in the chair. “I’m exhausted!”

She chuckled, placing her tea to the side. “I should have warned you about the mountain, but it really good exercise.”

“I almost died,” he replied dryly, making her laugh. “You know, you could have also warned me about how much the Principal likes his staff meetings.” He groaned, running a hand down his face. “I nearly fell asleep.”

“Yes, is quite…thorough,” Aguri replied sheepishly. “I think I nearly did fall asleep in a meeting once.”

“He barely even asked me about 3-E…” Koro-sensei shook his head. “Oh, well.” He smiled and rummaged in the bag. “I got you’re favourite!”

She clapped excitedly. “Yogurt?”

“Better!” He pulled out two triple decked strawberry cheesecake. “They were on offer for two to one!”

“Ooh!” Her eyes lit up in excitement. “Perfect!” She happily ate the treat while Koro-sensei ate his one happily. “Hmm…” She savoured each bite. “Do you remember the ice cream parlour we went to last year?!”

He salivated at the memory. “With the triple cream and sprinkles!”

Her eyes shone with wonder at the memory. “I can still taste the strawberries!”

“It was so good!” Koro-sensei wiped a tear from his eye when he started to get emotional. “I don’t think I’ll ever taste a dessert that good ever again!”

She wiped tears from her eyes. “I know!”

“Um…” A tall nurse with brown hair and a round face was staring at them warily from the doorway, causing them to yelp and quickly try to hide their dessert.

“We weren’t eating!” Aguri cried, wiping the strawberry sauce from her cheeks. “We swear!”

The nurse sighed and came over with a syringe and bag. “You’re allowed to bring snacks so long as it doesn’t make a mess or trigger allergies, and if the doctor doesn’t advise against it.”

“Really?!” Aguri smiled. “Honey, that means you can bring more!”

“I’ll make a picnic!” Koro-sensei replied brightly.

The nurse sighed, looking amused. “I just need to take some blood, please.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Aguri smiled gently and placed the dessert next to her tea on the table.

Koro-sensei quickly helped her remove her cardigan, his smile wavering when he felt how bony her hand was as the nurse took the blood sample.

Aguri’s smile twitched when the blood sample was taken, gripping his hand tight. “Thank you,” she said as a plaster was placed over the tiny needle mark. “Hopefully the samples show the drugs should be working!”

The nurse nodded, placing the sample in the bag. “Yes, it’s just routine. The doctor will be discussing more tomorrow.”

Koro-sensei gently pulled the cardigan over her shoulders, trying to ignore the dread in his stomach as he rested his hands on her shoulders. “You’d think they wouldn’t need to take any more tests…”

“It’s just to make sure the drugs are working…” Her smile was soft, resting her hand on his. “How were the children by the way?”

He kept his smile bright. “They were great!” He sat down again, holding her hand. “They do seem special, just like you said.”

“You didn’t tell them about…”

“Of course not,” he reassured gently.

“Good, I don’t want them to worry, they have enough stress as it is.” She sighed, looking out of the window. “I couldn’t reach last year’s class.” Her smile wavered. “I know it’s a lot to ask—”

“No, it’s not,” he interrupted, sitting down and holding her hand, touching the ring on her finger. “I’m really looking forward to teaching them!” He grinned. “I even took an extra course online university.”

She smiled proudly. “Really?”

“Of course!” He replied, kissing her hands as he rested his elbows on the bed. “I want to be the best teacher they can have, especially if I have your shoes to fill.” He kissed her gently, making her giggle when he rested his forehead against hers. “I’ll get through to them, and teach them everything you and I both know.”

Her smile was soft, cupping his cheek as she closed her eyes. “I know you will.” She kissed him tenderly, gripping his tie. “You’re a talented man, and I know you can use that to reach them.”

His smile wavered. “I’m not sure my talents are what the children need…” The smile faded when memories of blood-soaked hands came up.

“You shouldn’t think so black and white,” she said, kissing his cheek.

He leaned in more and entwined his fingers with her, savouring the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying the moment as the dark thoughts faded.

“Did you look at the insurance forms sent over?” Aguri asked, holding his hand.

His smile flickered, stroking some hair out of her face. “Yes, of course.”

“And did you sign them?” she prodded, looking at him pointedly.

“…Not yet.”

“Dear!” Aguri’s brow furrowed in annoyance. “We talked about—”

“I promise I’ll sign them,” he said quickly, cupping her cheeks. “I’ve just been busy with the students, that’s all.”

_It wasn’t really a lie…_

She sighed, not looking pleased. “…You need to sign them,” Her voice quiet but firm. “Please.” She held his hand. “I want to make sure you’ll be okay.”

The guilt egged at him, nipping at the threads, but he tried to push it away and forced a smile.

“I’ll be fine.” He kissed her gently. “I’ll sign the forms. Don’t worry, my love.”

Aguri sighed, seeming to let it go for now when she touched his cheek. “I won’t stop nagging until you do.”

Koro-sensei chuckled. “Of course not, you’re my wife.”

She looked unimpressed and yanked his ear. “Don’t be rude.”

“Ah!” He whined when she gripped his ear tight. “Okay!”

She shook her head and let his ear go. “…I wrote up some more recipes,” she told him. “They’re quick and easy to make.” Her frown returned when he looked at her. “And I want to make sure you’re eating properly…”

“I am!” he replied cheerfully, rubbing his ear. “Not to worry, dear! I’m the picture of health and adult responsibility!”

Aguri raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

He gave a sheepish laugh. “Of course!”

***

When he opened his fridge there was one egg, an out of date carton of milk and a bowl of rice that had been sitting there for two days.

Koro-sensei silently wept, standing by the fridge in dirty underwear and a vest. “Aguri your husband’s a liar!”

He sobbed in self-loathing as he warmed the rice up in the microwave, their once pristine apartment a slobbish mess of porn magazine scattered on the floor and old junk food wrappers piled up in the trash.

The place had become a mess since Aguri had been admitted to hospital two to three weeks ago.

Koro-sensei sniffled, snot dribbling down his nose as he put hot sauce on the rice to salvage it and ate at the small table in the kitchen.

If his students found out how he lived they’d be ashamed!

He wiped his nose with his sleeve, trying to pull himself together.

There were still more lesson plans to finalise for tomorrow, especially since he had his work cut out for him.

Koro-sensei sighed as he ate the rice, thinking of each of his students in the class. Each one of them was unique with the different personalities causing some friction. Terasaka and his friends seemed like a challenge, but not unreachable, there were a number of reserved and shy students that would also need coaching out of their shells.

_They were missing that spark…_

“They just need the right motivation…” Koro-sensei chewed his rice, resting his head in his hand. “What kind though…” He swallowed, sighing as he leant back. “What do teenagers even want?”

The only thing he’d wanted as a kid was money…

He stared at the table when he recalled what Aguri had said last week and what the doctors were still saying how much time was left…

Koro-sensei quickly shook his head and went back to eating quickly, ignoring the bad taste of the food. He needed to get those lessons plans finalised, and he needed to find a way to reach these kids…

***

“…Okay, now who wants to have a go at the problem?” Koro-sensei asked brightly, addressing his students who still looked bored. “It’s using magic numbers!” He grinned and pulled out a top hat and wand. “The first person who gets the rights answer gets to learn a magic trick!”

A few of the students laughed, which made him smile.

“Oh, come on, don’t be lame, sir!” Maehara teased, rocking back and forth in his chair. “That stuff is for dorks anyway.”

“No, it’s not!” Koro-sensei said quickly, clutching the wand tight. “It’s a talent and a skill!” He took out a deck of cards and started doing some tricks he’d learned when he’d learned from when he was a kid. “It’s all about misdirection!”

The students started sitting up straighter when the trick grew more elaborate and he tossed the cards in the air before catching them behind his back.

“Wow…” Nagisa’s eyes widened, following the movements.

Koro-sensei grinned and tossed a single card in the air, it spun three times before he caught it and flashed the card which was the queen of hearts. “And is this your card?!”

There was a beat of silence as the awe turned to confusion.

“…But you didn’t have us pick a card, sir,” Kurahashi said, frowning.

Koro-sensei choked, hunching his shoulders and then felt a rise of despair, hiding in the corner. “…I’m sorry, children.”

“Um…” Kurahashi sounded worried.

“Wow, talk about a mood shift,” Mimura commented.

“Uh, is he okay?” Kataoka asked.

“Sir, do you need a moment?” Kanzaki asked kindly.

Koro-sensei buried his face in his arm. “How could I forget to have them pick a card…?”

“It’s okay, sir!” Isogai sounded worried. “It’s really nice that you tried.”

“Yeah, you have some really good reflexes and skills,” Kataoka added quickly.

Koro-sensei sniffed, regaining his composure as he stood up. “You really think so?”

His students exchanged awkward looks.

“Uh…yeah sure!” Sugino smiled sheepishly. “It was really cool…”

Koro-sensei’s eyes sparkled.

_They think I’m cool!_

“Where did you learn how to deal cards like that?” Nagisa asked curiously.

Koro-sensei smile settled into something placid. “Oh, around.” He shrugged, pushing the memories away when the darkness threatened to creep in. “My wife always tells me not to brag, but I am talented.” He smiled crookedly. “Your sensei has lots of important life skills to pass on.”

“What like bad magic tricks?” Hazama said dryly.

He gave a nervous chuckle. “I promise I’ll show you something better next time.” He tapped his hat with his wand. “So long as you work on those magic numbers!” He tried to keep the energy going. “Anyone have an answer for Question one?”

They didn’t answer straight away, an awkwardness settling. Terasaka made an annoyed ‘tsk’ noise at the back, grumbling to his friends, but he ignored them and tried to keep the enthusiasm going.

“The first right answer gets a prize,” Koro-sensei said brightly, tapping his head with the wand. “What are you afraid of?”

There was hesitation but then, Okuda, a small girl with large glasses shyly raised her hand. “Um…is it 1882?”

“Yes!” Koro-sensei grinned, walking over to her desk. “And the prize goes to…” He tapped her head with the wand, sprouting out a bunch of fake purple flowers. “Miss Okuda!”

The others chuckled while Okuda blushed, her whole face lighting up when she took the flowers. “Thank you, sir…”

Koro-sensei twirled his wand, keeping their interest. “Alrighty then, who can figure out the next one!” he said, walking back to his desk. “Now the next person—”

He saw it from the corner of the eye a second before it hit.

His hand shot out and blocked the spitball with his ruler, causing his students to jump in surprise.

“Careful on that aim, Yoshida,” Koro-sensei teased, wagging the ruler at the shocked boy until the ball of mushed-up paper slid off the ruler and landed in the bin. “Improper spitballing leads to 35% of classroom accidents.”

“Hey, how’d you do that!?” Yoshida spluttered, the others looking impressed, even Terasaka did.

“Yeah, that was like from a spy movie or something?!” Muramatsu yelled.

“Huh?” Koro-sensei smiled sheepishly while many of them gawked. “Well thank you, but it’s just good reflexes.”

“But your back was turned,” Yada pointed out.

He shrugged, growing amused. “Well my eyesight is impeccable, but moving on…” He picked up the chalk and started writing a new calculation up. “Okay! Who can guess the next one? Come on people we’re on a roll!”

***

Koro-sensei hummed to himself, spinning the hat on the wand as he grabbed the roll call book while Nagisa and Okuda started to do some cleaning for the end of the day. “I’ll be finalising some lesson plans in the office.”

Nagisa nodded, picking up a dustpan. “No problem, sir, we know where everything is."

With school ended for the day, Koro-sensei smiled and slid the classroom door closed, heading to the teachers' lounge, whistling along the way while he twirled the hat on the wand.

_The magic may have started off wrong, but they seemed to like the second part!_

_He couldn’t wait to tell Aguri!_

His good mood stayed until he stepped into the small teacher’s lounge and saw Principal Asano sitting on the desk, looking out of the window.

“…Oh.” Koro-sensei forced his smile to stay. “Principal Asano, what a surprise.” He chuckled nervously, sliding the door closed. “Forgive the mess!” He shuffled over to his desk and quickly closed the drawer containing a few adult magazines. “I didn’t know you were visiting.” He blushed. “Um, actually I was meaning to talk to you about a few things, like perhaps just a tiny bump in my salary—"

“Apologies.” The Principal smiled his usual overly polite way that edged on condescension. “I tend to pop in just to see how the new hires are fairing, especially within their first week.” He moved off the desk and walked over, gaze shifting to the wand and hat by his side. “I hope you don’t mind, but I did observe some of your lesson today – it was quite interesting.”

Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. “Well, thank you. The children seemed to enjoy it.”

“Yes. I must say, your enthusiasm in the role is to be admired.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Such determination in such a few days.”

_Why did he get the feeling that wasn’t a compliment?_

Koro-sensei’s smile stayed polite. “Well, I am a teacher.” He bared his teeth in a grin. “The children always should come first.”

“Well, said,” The Principal nodded, his smile staying the same. “The children should always come first.” He patted his shoulder. “That is why I’ve dedicated my life’s work to this school, to raise strong young men and women for the world as it is,” he told him evenly. “E Class plays a key part of that.”

Koro-sensei’s fingers twitched, keeping his smile in place. “…I assume you’re referring the type of system you’ve put in place here?”

“Yes,” he replied, clasping his hands behind his back. “I assume you’ve noticed by now that E Class is special.”

“…I did notice a difference in comparison to the other classes,” Koro-sensei replied lightly.

The Principal hummed, wandering over to the window. “E Class serves a purpose in making sure the strong at this school reach their brilliance,” he explained evenly like the whole thing was reasonable. “Naturally, every student here will play a part in society, but as we both know, society is far from equal, there will always be those who are of better standing than others. That’s the way of the world.”

“…With those below and those on top, yes I’m familiar,” Koro-sensei replied, feeling his fingers twitch again when he felt his bloodlust start to surface, but he kept it smothered and hidden.

His smile was disarming. “Take your average retail worker in comparison to your CEO, each has a role to play and is content in that role,” he continued. “Everyone knows their place and society runs accordingly.”

“…I hadn’t realised the children’s lives were already planned out so quickly,” Koro-sensei replied lightly, keeping his smile harmless.

The Principal seemed amused by that. “Have you heard of the worker ant theorem, Koro-sensei?”

“…I can’t say that I have,” he replied politely.

“That’s fine,” Principal Asano said curtly. "In a group, 20% will be lazy, 20% will work hard, and the remaining 60% will be average." His smile sharpened. "My goal is a group with 5% slackers and 95% hard workers."

Koro-sensei’s smile slowly faded. “How…pragmatic.”

“Yes.” His gaze grew cold while his smile stayed pleasant. “And it’s by that logic E Class needs to stay how it is.” He stood up again. “It’s something all my new hires are made aware of, especially when allocated to this class,” he told him lightly. “Do well here, mind the children, and then we can talk about an increase in your salary.”

Koro-sensei stayed quiet as he was patted on the back when the Principal passed, his hands slowly curling into fists as the door was slid closed behind him.

***

_The drop from the bridge was long and the water looked almost black._

_Koro-sensei leant on the railing as he looked down, a shopping bag of fresh treats on his arm._

_He heisted, his foot pressing against the ridge of the metal ridge of the railing, leaning over further—_

_..._

“Dear?” Aguri’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, her hand soft on his cheek. “You look tired.”

Koro-sensei quickly put on a smile and held her hand. “Nothing, my love.” He kissed the inside of her hand, making her laugh when it tickled. “I’ve just been working a lot – there’s so much to do!”

She smiled faintly, coughing a little. “Just so long as you’re not working too much.”

He grinned. “Well, I have been consuming more energy drinks than usual!”

She pinched his cheeks. “Don’t say that!

“Ow!” He whined. “Aguri!”

She huffed, kissing his cheek when she let go. “How are the children? Did they like the magic tricks?!”

His stomach twisted a little. “Oh, they loved it!” He grinned, reaching behind her ear. “My talents were proven extraordinary!”

She chuckled and clapped when he presented her with the chocolate coin. “I had complete faith in you.” She munched on the chocolate. “Did the card trick go well?”

He turned away in despair. “…I don’t want to talk about it…”

“What? Why?” She looked worried.

Koro-sensei sighed resting in the armchair. “It doesn’t matter…”

“…Do you think you’re getting through to them?” she asked, holding his hand.

He hesitated when he remembered his conversation with the Principal, but he kept smiling when she looked at him. “Yes! Of course!” He patted her hand. “Don’t worry, dear, they’ll be in the top 50 by the time the year’s up!”

Her eyes widened briefly before a sad look overcast, looking uncomfortable as she touched her throat. “…I hope so.”

His smile wavered, squeezing her hand tight. “I promised, didn’t I?”

She looked at him for a moment, her brow wrinkled until she smiled again. “Yes, and you can bet I’ll hold you do it.”

He gave a strained laugh. “Of course, you will…”

“Good.” She gripped his hand tight, rubbing her throat as she held back a cough. “Thank you.” 

She quickly drank some water and then made his heart feel like it stop when she coughed mid-sip, drops of blood slipping into the glass.

***

“…Okay, now who would like to give their thoughts on the poem we just read?” Koro-sensei asked brightly, addressing them.

His students stayed silent, giving half-hearted shrugs. The excitement from yesterday having quickly faded like a sparkler run its course.

The only clue of the shift in tone was marked on Kimura’s left cheek where a bruise was and Takebayshi who’s new school bag was torn in places that looked deliberate.

The conversation with the Principal hung over like a nauseous reminder.

He felt his smile waver and dampen his enthusiasm. “No thoughts at all?” he repeated, his voice weakening when he was greeted with silence, the classroom feeling dead.

His cheerfulness faded, the promise he’d made Aguri feeling like a weight.

“Well, alright then.” He felt tired. “Let’s…let’s move onto page three then.”

***

Koro-sensei poked at his meagre meal he’d barely made the effort to put together, feeling exhausted, his wife’s carefully crafted recipe cards tucked away and out of sight.

He stared at the cup of water, remembering the blood droplets and feeling the rest of his appetite fade, ushing the food away.

The clock ticked on the wall, making him feel a type of dread he hadn’t felt in a long time since meeting Aguri.

Time was running out.

Koro-sensei sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket around himself, feeling a numbness start t spread in his chest the harder it became to ignore the reality of what was happening.

His students needed that special spark that would motivate them and would pull them all together…

…Then his gaze shifted to his insurance forms on the table, and an idea took hold.

***

He’d arrived at school two hours early to get everything ready, delighting in the confused looks on his student’s faces when they saw the individual contracts on their desks.

“Don’t open them yet, children,” Koro-sensei said brightly, confusing them more.

“Uh, sir?” Nagisa frowned, sitting at his desk. “What is this?”

“You’ll see.” Koro-sensei felt the excitement bubble through him as he waited for each of them to sit down.

“What the hell is this?” Terasaka looked annoyed.

He grinned. “Children, I’d like to propose a deal!” He had their full attention now. “If you can kill me come March next year you’ll be rewarded 1 million yen.”

There was a pause that lasted all of three seconds before the class erupted in panicked confusion.

“WHAT?!”

His grin grew, stabbing the ruler against his heart. “Killing being metaphorical of course.”

They started screaming in even more confusion.

_The year was off to a great start!_


	2. Broken Trophies

“Wait, so let me get this straight?” Maehara finally spoke when most of them had recovered from the shock. “You want us…” He gestured to himself and then the others. “To… _kill you_?”

Koro-sensei grinned, rubbing his hands together excitedly precisely. “Though of course, think of it metaphorical.” He held up his own copy of the contract. “Like a game of tag. If you can have me immobilise me and strike my heart with some form of blunt object, then that will be considered a kill.”

His students still looked confused.

“But…why?” Nagisa questioned.

His grin grew. “Think of it as an unconventional motivation!”

“More like crazy!” Kimura exclaimed.

Koro-sensei grew more amused. “I’ll admit it’s eccentric, but I am a strong believer in the more out of the box approach to teaching.” He smirked. “Think of it as an…assassination of sorts.”

“Assassination?” Okuda frowned.

His smirk grew. “Learning and assassination go hand in hand children.” He clapped his hands together. “Both require absolute focus and dedication.”

“Yeah, but how rich are you if you can afford this?” Mimura asked, frowning. “Why even be a teacher if you’re loaded.”

“Yeah, and if you’re rich, why do you dress like you’re homeless?” Nakamura asked.

Koro-sensei nearly keeled over when the verbal blow struck his chest. “I don’t dress like I’m homeless!”

Nakamura shrugged. “Could have fooled us.”

Terasaka scoffed. “This is bullshit!” He leaned back in his chair. “Like you’ll actually give us the money.”

“Yeah.” Yoshida frowned. “This could just be a trick!”  
  


Koro-sensei sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And very shrewd of you to think so.” He nodded in pride. “But this document has been signed by a verified lawyer who you can investigate and contact for further proof.”

“What? Seriously?” Muramatsu questioned.

“What kind of lawyer would agree to this?!” Mimura questioned.

Koro-sensei gave a sheepish laugh. “Yes, well, he was slightly alarmed when I asked him…”

* * *

_48 hours earlier._

_“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” His lawyer yelled from across the desk. “ARE YOU INSANE!?”_

_Koro-sensei smiled sheepishly. “Um, so how quickly can you get it processed?”_

* * *

Koro-sensei gave a strained chuckled. “Either way it is legally binding.” He nodded. “But with the strong conditions that no lethal methods are to be used, and absolutely no assassination attempts that could cause bodily harm are to be carried out.”

There was a long pause as his students exchanged unsure looks.

“…What if we don’t want to do it?” Kanzaki asked, frowning.

Koro-sensei shrugged. “Then that will be your choice.” He smiled warmly. “I can’t force you to try.” He looked determined. “Rest assured, despite what you choose I’ll still be putting in my all to make sure your lessons are 100% the best they can be!”

They stared at him like he was crazy.

_Was he crazy?_

_Probably! But as long as his students were motivated, then it would be worth it!_

The thought made his smile twitch when he felt like laughing; though if he did, he doubted he’d be able to stop.

“…Well, I’m game,” Nakamura spoke up, a spark in her eye when she grinned. “Even if the money’s fake, who wouldn’t want to try to kill their teacher?”

“Uh, anyone not homicidal?” Sugino looked nervous.

“Though it’d be more interesting if it was really murder,” Hazama said lightly, scaring a number of her classmates.

Koro-sensei chuckled, enjoying the girl's humour. “Yes, well, I wouldn’t want you all arrested.”

“I don’t know, we could still get framed for killing you if you got murdered for real by some psycho,” Okano argued.

“Not to worry, I have informed my lawyer of the risk,” Koro-sensei replied. “He’s put clauses and precautions in place,” he said. “Secondly, I assume you’re all smart enough to know that shoving me in traffic or attacking with a lethal object would land you in serious hot water.” He made an X symbol with his arms. “So let’s stay away from explosives and sharp knives please.”

They seemed more intrigued, starting to look like they were considering it more.

“Well…as long as we don’t get in trouble…” Isogai looked wary. “…It is a lot of money…”

“Even if it’s split between us, it’s a lot!” Maehara rubbed his chin and then grinned. “Think of how many babes I could pull!”

“Ugh! PIG!” Okano threw her shoe at the playboy’s head.

“HEY!” Maehara yelled.

Koro-sensei chuckled. “Alright, let’s settle down.” He winked, leaning against the window. “I’m the one you’re trying to kill, remember?”

There was a long pause as the students stared at the contract for a long moment.

“Ah, to hell, I’m signing!” Maehara rubbed his head and signed the contract.

“Uh, you should probably read it first,” Kataoka said.

“I’m signing!” Okajima grinned, signing. “I don’t care, this is easy money!”

Koro-sensei looked amused. “Well, I wouldn’t say easy…”

“Wanna bet?” Nakamura smirked and flipped through the contract before signing. “You’re done for, sir!”

“Yeah!” Yoshida signed, ignoring Terasaka’s glare. “Hope you have enough savings.”

“Are you sure you want to do this, sir?” Nagisa asked, looking worried.

Koro-sensei smiled at him warmly and patted him on the head. “Honestly? Nothing would make me happier?”

“…Hm.” Nagisa stared at him for a long moment, before looking down at the contract he’d been reading through, and then, signed on the dotted line.

Koro-sensei’s smile grew warmer, feeling more alive than he had in years when he saw a spark of life appear in the boy’s gaze.

* * *

Koro-sensei nearly barrelled in the wall as he rushed into the staff room. “I’M SO SORRY I’M LATE!”

He was greeted with an unimpressed faculty and a smiling Principal who looked like he wanted to skin him.

“…Ah, so kind of you to join us, Koro-sensei.” The Principal’s smile was polite, nodding towards an empty seat at the table. “Please sit, the vice principal Iiyama was just talking us through some new incentives for the students.”

The man with the rounded bad haircut glared at Koro-sensei as the man awkwardly made his way to his seat. “Yes, as I was saying.” The vice-principal cleared his throat. “There is a Japanese writing competition that our third years have been selected for.” He shifted through some papers. “I’ve emailed you all over the details last night, so please let me know if—”

Koro-sensei raised his hand. “Excuse me?”

Silence settled as everyone turned to the sheepish looking teacher. “…Yes?” The vice-principal asked lightly.

“I don’t believe I was sent the email.” Koro-sensei smiled brightly, scrolling through the emails on his phone. “And it hasn’t been sent to my private email either.”

Mr Ono snorted nearby, rolling his eyes, while a few other teachers looked annoyed.

“…Ah.” Vice Principal Liyama’s smile was thin. “Apologies, I forget you’re still new, but E Class isn’t expected to take part.” He cleared his throat. “Now, moving on—”

“Oh, apologies!” Koro-sensei chuckled. “But from what my understanding of the school guide, it only states 3-E students are exempted from taking part in extracurricular activities, there is nothing about them being banned from any competitions.” His smile was wide. “In fact, I believe 3-E is expected to take part in the classes upcoming baseball tournament, correct?”

The vice-principal tensed. “W-well, yes but—”

“Then they’re permitted to take part in the writing competition?” Koro-sensei asked politely. “Since, it’s clear there are no rules banning them, after all?”

“Mr Korosanai!” The dean snapped, looking red in the face like a red bean. “Interrupting the vice principal and demanding that—”

Principal chuckled lightly, causing everyone except Koro-sensei to stiffen and look over in horror.

“I believe Koro-sensei makes a fair point,” Principal Asano said pleasantly, smiling at he 3-E teacher. “It’s only logical 3-E take part.” His smile grew. “So long as your students don’t mind the winners and losers of the competition will be announced at assembly?”

_Oh, so that’s how we’re paying it?_

“Not at all!” Koro-sensei’s smile stayed even though he heard one teacher chuckled coldly. “I know the children will be excited about it.”

“Of course.” The Principal nodded. “In that case, they’re free to participate.” He nodded to the vice-principal. “Please make sure Koro-sensei is sent all the materials.”

The vice-principal’s hands shook a little. “Of course, sir.”

Koro-sensei bowed his head politely. “Thank you, sir!” He smiled at the vice principal who looked livid. “I look forward to your email with the details.”

The vice-principal glared briefly but then quickly smiled politely when the Principal glanced at him. “Yes, of course! I’ll make sure to send you over the details.” He reshuffled the papers nervously. “Now, moving on…”

Koro-sensei counted it a win, even if the threat of failure had been blatantly made.

* * *

Aguri squealed excitedly when he told her. “Yes! They always kept excluding 3-E from competitions.” She smiled proudly while he sat next to her hospital bed, the two of them sharing a large pot of strawberry pudding. “I used to try to ask in meetings but they’d always talk over me so I’d get too scared.” She smiled sheepishly. “You must think I’m such a wimp!”

“Absolutely not!” Koro-sensei replied firmly. “To be honest I was a little terrified.” He chuckled slightly. “They are still my colleagues so I want to be on good terms with them.”

His wife smiled warmly, holding his hand. “You’ll find a way to win them over!” Her smile grew tender as she looked at the window. “I’m glad they have you fighting their corner…I was worried they’d get left behind.”

His smile faded a little as he squeezed her hand. “I promised didn’t I?”

She nodded. “Then I’ll hold to see the results.” Her smile was a little sad. “There is one more favour I did want to ask?” She looked apologetically. “Even though I feel I’m asking too much from you.”

He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead gently. “You could never ask too much, darling.” He felt a moment of peace when he rested his forehead against hers. “Whatever it is, just tell me.”

She held his hand. “It’s…about Akari.”

The moment of peace vanished as a nervous expression washed over him when she mentioned his teenage sister-in-law. “Oh…”

* * *

Akari Yukimura slurped her bubble mint tea loudly while sitting opposite him in the café. “…You seriously want me to go to your stupid prep school.”

“Uh…” Koro-sensei was sweating. “Well considering you’ve been kicked out of your last boarding school—”

“I don’t even need school, I’m an actress.” She shrugged, twirling a long strand of brown hair around her finger.

 _A semi-retired actress,_ he was tempted to say but held back since it was a sore topic.

“Be that as it may, you still need to get an education,” he argued, smiling still. “Besides, I thought you were enjoying your break?”

Her brow furrowed slightly. “Well, yeah…” She seemed to be considering it. “But school is boring…”

Koro-sensei frowned. “Akari…it’s Aguri’s wish that you finish your education…”

Akari narrowed his eyes when he pulled that particular card. “I know that.” Her voice tinged on cold. “I don’t need you to remind me.” Her voice was sharp. “And if we’re talking about last wishes, I don’t think you’re the one to preach considering you’re willing to give all your money to your students just a for a bet.”

Koro-sensei smile disappeared. “How did—?”

“I did some snooping around your apartment.” She shrugged, staring at him knowingly. “Your copy of that contract you drafted was interesting.”

Koro-sensei forced a smile on his face. “Yes, well, I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell your sister—”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” She shrugged, stirring her tea. “Well, not yet anyway.”

He sighed. “Akari…”

“Look, the whole reason I like taking a break from the spotlight is that I actually feel normal.” She sighed. “Going back to school is just going to mean I’ll have the same fake friends and fanboys drooling after me and being a pain.” She slurped her bubble tea loudly. “So, no thanks…think I’ll just stick to home-schooling.”

Koro-sensei frowned, knowing it would be better if she made friends with kids her own age.

“…What if it wasn’t Akari Yukimura enrolling?”

That made her pause, and raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

* * *

“…Interesting.” Principal Asano said, tapping his pen when he saw the results of Akari’s transfer exam. “We’ve never had a transfer student pass the exam on their first try.”

Akari smiled a smile nearly as bright as her dyed green hair. “Well, guess I’m just full of surprises!”

Koro-sensei was sweating so bad he might faint. “Yes, very impressive!” He twiddled his thumbs. “It really shows a rare determination, don’t you think?!”

“Yes.” The Principal tapped his pen. “There’s just one problem.”

“Uh, there is?” Koro-sensei’s smile grew fixed. “And what would that be?”

“The fact her name is listed as Kayano Kaede when her real name is Akari Yukimura,” The Principal replied dryly, clasping his hands on the desk as he stared at them both pointedly.

There was a pause.

Then Koro-sensei’s nerves got the best of him. “AH! THE JIG IS UP!” He started sobbing while Akari stared at him in alarm. “AKARI, TELL AGURI I’M SORRY I GOT FIRED!”

“WHY ARE YOU CONFESSING ALREADY!” Akari scolded.

The Principal cleared his throat. “…I’m not going to fire you over this,” he remarked dryly, causing the teacher to freeze. “Considering young Miss Yukimura’s celebrity status, it would distract the students to enrol her under her real identity or stage name.”

“Oh…” Koro-sensei took a deep breath.

“Yes, it would do well to have her under another name.” Principal Asano smiled thinly. “Though it would have been advisable you simply informed me beforehand.”

“My sincerest apologies!” Koro-sensei bowed. “I was apprehensive that she wouldn’t be permitted to attend.”

“Hm.” Principal Asano glanced at Akari. “Considering her results, I’m sure she’ll be a fine fit for the school in the higher classes.”

Akari—Kayano’s smile tightened. “I’m honoured, sir!” Her voice was bright and cheery like she was playing a character. “I can’t wait!”

“Um, I was actually hoping she would be transferred to my class, sir,” Koro-sensei said politely as Kayano stepped back to go look at something. “I did promise her sister I would keep an eye on her.”

“Oh?” The principal’s smile was bordering on condescending. “Unfortunately, I do decide the best places for the students.”

Koro-sensei’s smile tightened. “Yes, and while I do understand, I think Aka—Kayano would better in my class considering her, um, school background.”

Principal Asano raised an eyebrow. “And what background would that be exactly?”

Koro-sensei grimaced. “She—”

There was a loud smash of glass shattering from behind them.

When they looked over Kayano was standing innocently by where a cabinet of trophies was…or _had been_ …since there was now a large pile of glass on the floor.

Koro-sensei choked and felt his soul leave his body briefly. “Akari!”

Kayano smiled innocently and sweet. “Oops.”

* * *

“Why did you have to break all the trophies!?” Koro-sensei sobbed when they left the office after receiving a stern lecture from a livid Principal. “Half of my salary is going to be taken away to pay for the damages!”

Akari looked unbothered. . “Well, you wanted me to be transferred to your class.”

“I also wanted to be able to pay rent, Akari!” Koro-sensei sobbed.

She shrugged. “I’ll give you a loan.”

“I’m a grown man! I don’t need a loan from a teenager!”

* * *

Koro-sensei was all smiles Monday morning. “Class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Kaede Kayano!”

“Nice to meet you all!” His sister-in-law smiled sweetly like the actress she was. “Looking Forward to being here!”


End file.
